KRMA
by Kitaharu
Summary: A girl with no traces of being a registered citizen, no name, no birth-date, who is this girl? She, and a few others, may be the only group that could resort the corruption of humanity.
1. She who was Unnamed

We tried every single medical prescription to bring her back to regular health, but every time she takes a single pill or a drop of liquid medicine; she would choke and her face would turn pale. Her medical records don't say anything about her, her previous medical prescriptions, how many times she's been visiting the hospital, nothing about her whatsoever.

It doesn't even state her birth-year, first, middle, and last names either. It doesn't have any record of her being a registered citizen either. Who is this girl?

Four months pass along and her health has been getting worse every day. We took drastic measures by giving her syringes of adrenaline seeing if it would help, but we lost her heart-rate twice; so we stopped giving her any sort of medical care. We let her be, and see if she would recover on her own.

So far, there hasn't been a sign of her recovering. She's just been laying there, her chest rising and falling, rising and falling. She's breathing regularly, which is a good sign, but we're not completely sure if it means she's healed.

No one has come to pick her up, or mourn for her health. This girl is already weird as she is, not being a registered citizen, no-one coming by to see if she's alright, no birth-date, or names for that matter. Would anyone care, anyone in this hospital, care if we let her go?

I place my gloved hand over her tender yet cold hand that lies beside her hip, why do I have this gut feeling to… to bring her into my home, and treat her as if she was important? I quickly let go of her hand as I realize that I'm squeezing it.

Everybody has already left the building and its night-shift for me along with Anne, the woman who flirts with sick patients or just anyone who seems they need a flirt in their lifetime.

"Atticus, why do you always do double shifts, it seems so exhausting, darling!" I hear Anne say as I walk past the front desk, I straighten my medical coat and turn to her.

"Well, I guess it's because…" I stop myself, and realize I'm staying after work for a girl who doesn't exist in this world. "Because I just like to spend time here," I quickly avoid the trouble I was going to spew out, and turn away from Anne as I continue back to the unknown girl's room.

As every other day, I check her vital signs, blood pressure, if she's breathing alright, and to see if she'll ever wake up. She sleeps almost all the time, she never gets up until it's exactly 11:36 PM.

Luckily, it's almost the exact time she wakes up. Maybe I can try to converse with her again; I better get her something to eat before she tries to talk to me. She's probably starving.

I leave my medical coat on the chair that sits beside her hospital cot, and walk out the room. Quickly walking towards the break-room and remembering I left my cold uneaten soup in the microwave right before everybody left for home. I tap a few buttons and it begins to reheat the soup, I look at my watch and see its four minutes before her awakening.

My heart is racing, and I wonder why. Is it because if I miss this chance to talk to her, will I have to wait again and again until I do? The beeping of the microwave snaps me out of my trance and I take out the barely hot soup; yanking a plastic spoon out of the utensil box that sits alongside the microwave and fast-walking back to the girl's room.

I get there on time, to see her slowly getting out of the bed, having trouble at first but she is able to sit up. "Oh, I see you're awake." I nervously say, holding the soup in both my hands, with the spoon in-between my fingers.

She turns to me, her cherry red hair in a curled mess. I sit down, and offer her the soup. Her shaky hands reach for the bowl, but she quickly rethinks the thought and takes her hands back in a snap. "Don't be scared, it's just soup. You're probably hungry so I heated it up for you." I hold the bowl in one hand, as I take the spoon and dip it into the soup. She's watching me as I do this, and I slowly put the spoon up to her face. "Here, just a taste wouldn't hurt."

My hands are slightly shaking, but she moves her face closer to the spoon and opens her mouth as I slowly tilt the spoon upwards to pour the warm soup down her throat. She chokes for a second, but she swallows nevertheless.

I smile, I'm making progress. She gives me a blank stare as I quickly dip the spoon back into the soup and feed it to her, I do this for a couple of minutes and she then stops me. "You're already full?" I say casually, and she turns to the window. The moonlight making her face glow and I cannot see her face during this, but only her tangled and curled hair. "What are you looking at? You haven't seen the moon positioned like this before, or what?" I get to my feet, and walk over to the other side of the bed, to see her light silver eyes.

Her eye color is unusual, but it intrigues me. "Can you…" I gulp, and her head turns to me. "…Can you perhaps, tell me your name?" I can tell already tell I'm blushing; it's very embarrassing, a doctor like me blushing at a patient like her.

But she responds without talking, she shakes her head gradually side to side. She doesn't even know her own name that is… if she even had a name before.

"I'm Atticus Moore." I sit on the bed, moving her legs a little bit away so I don't accidentally hurt them in any sort of way. "I am a doctor, and to be more specific, I'm your doctor. I've been watching you, and making sure you haven't died yet for the past couple of months." I smile, and she seems to respond in slow motions. But her blank stare soon turns into a shy little smirk.

I'm getting somewhere, finally! "Can you talk?" I ask, and she doesn't respond; instead she just looks out the window. I move closer to her, and place a hand on her cheek. She doesn't react, but she allows me to check her for any sort of physical marks.

I haven't checked her body whatsoever for bruises, tattoos, any strange marks or anything else. But I finally see something that interests me; a dark fleshed coloured scar resides on the back on her neck. "Where did you get this?" I ask her, and she gently shrugs her shoulders. I smile, and take back my hand.

Maybe I should tell her a story before she starts sleeping again, "so… Do you want to hear a story about my ancestors?" I ask her, and she quickly looks at me; getting excited. She likes stories, I should remember that. I chuckle, "alright so uh, my grandma was a mystical warrior that lives far from here. Some say she was a hero until she died, ha… Thinking of it now, she was a wonderful person. I never got to see her since she died just a year after I was born, and I guess… I always dream about meeting her former self, when she was younger, just to see how she became the person she was."

I turn to the girl, and notice she's laying back in the bed, her face lit beautifully in the moonlight, and she gives me a cheerful smile. I look down at my wrist-watch and see that it's almost one in the morning. "You better get to sleep now, huh?" I get off the bed, and put on my medical coat. But just as I am about to leave the room, she's stumbling to stay on her two feet.

"Do… don't…" Her voice is shaky, as if she hasn't talked in years. I drop her medical prescription papers just to catch her before she pummels to the tiled floor.

"Don't wear yourself out, you have to sleep." My left hand is carefully positioned on her upper back, and my right hand is gently caressing her waist.

But she tries to whimper out words again, "no… no s… sleep." She must be finally awakening from her deep slumber, this is it.

I help her off the floor, and pick her up as if she was a baby. She's light-weighted, and she feels very skinny. I place her on the bed, and tuck her in. "I understand you don't want to sleep but, all you've ever been doing since you got here was sleeping. It's best if you kept sleeping." I tell her, but she resists from ever sleeping by sitting up.

She then gives me a determined look, "no sleep." She says in a perfect voice. I nod, and untuck her.

What am I going to do with her then? If she doesn't want to sleep anymore, does this mean she has finally recovered? I take off my medical coat and wrap it around her. "You seem healed enough… let me take you home."

I clean up the patients' room, and turn to her who's leaning against the door. "Ready?" I ask her, and she nods.

Will taking her back to my place really help her? What if she gets sick and I don't have the medical equipment to help her? I shouldn't worry, if she looks and acts fine; then I shouldn't worry as much.

As I walk down the hall with her in my arms, I look at Anne and scoff. "I'm taking her back to my place, she has recovered and at a late time."

Anne sticks her tongue out, "sure whatever, honey."

I roll my eyes, and walk out with the unnamed girl. "We'll get there shortly, it isn't a far walk." I'm in an embrace with her, just to keep her warm; all she's wearing is a patient's dress and my medical coat to keep her from shivering cold.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden but, I've been thinking about this on a regular basis and I know it seems like a crazy thought but… Well, nobody knows of you, nor do you have any sort of records about you. You're practically an alien to us, and I want to make sure that you aren't what everybody else in the medical ward thinks of you." I stop to take a gulp of air, "a weirdo, a freak, a…" She stops me, and I am yanked back from her sudden stop.

The mess on her head, which is her hair, is covering some of her face and a few strands of hair flow with the soft midnight breeze. Her silver eyes stare into mine, and I can tell that she wants me to stop saying those words. Have she heard others talk about her when she was awake? I can take a guess that Shirley or Craig have been talking about her while outside her doorway, those loud mouths.

We continue walking, but we once again stop from her tripping and landing on her knees, getting them slightly scrapped. She's still very weak, she hasn't eaten, and she's been spending her days in a bed without moving whatsoever. As a doctor, and a man living by himself with a female roommate who acts like she doesn't give a crap about me, I just have this feeling to worry about everything and anyone.

I sweep her off her feet and she cuddles against me as I carry her back home, this is a better way of keeping her warm and making sure she doesn't get fatigued any more than she is already, I guess this is just a man's instincts.

Finally we get back to my place, and I open the door, noticing that it was unlocked. I hear my roomie, who is named Kellie Collins, making a ruckus in the kitchen. I ignore her, and I think the girl does too.

I drag my feet as I walk upstairs, feeling tired but I am able to make it to my room in no time. I let the girl sit on my bed as I change into my nightwear, I then throw her a few tank-tops and male shorts. "It's a dumb idea I know, but it's the only thing I got and I don't want to ask Kellie for any clothes or else she'll think I'm some pervert."

She slowly puts on the top and shorts, but she probably needs help with taking off the medical dress. I unclip it for her, and yawn loudly. "You sleep on the bed, I'll…" I get an extra thick blanket from my closet and wrap myself around it, looking like a worm. "I'll sleep on the floor, alright?" I turn away from her, my face going red. "_I've seen people naked before at the hospital, what makes this any different?_" I think to myself, and I remember that I need to give her a name. So I wiggle back around to her, and she's still staring at me. Her hands on her thighs, and her head slightly tilted.

"I need to give you a name; do you have anything in mind?" I look up at her, and she looks out the window to see the moon staring back at her. She gasps in a cute manner and I have the urge to say aw, but I don't. Instead I just chuckle at the adorable sound she made. I then snap my fingers, "how about Kae? It's short, and sounds cute for a girl like you." I somehow made that into a compliment, a flirty compliment.

Kae turns to me, and nods. "Atticus." I hear her say, and I quickly look up at her. She gives me a sweet smirk, and pushes the medical coat and patient dress off the bed. I get to my feet, and tuck her in just because of male instinct… or was it doctor instincts?

"Good-night Kae, I'll see you after work tomorrow." I get back onto the floor, and wrap in the blanket. I can hear Kae breathing, and I know she can't sleep. Not when she's finally awoken from her coma-like slumber. I'm happy for her, and I can finally feel success as a doctor. My previous patients… some never made it, and a few are still residing in the hospital. I close my eyes, and sniffle.

Good-night Kae.


	2. Panorama Academy

I awoke to the sun in my eyes, god what a way to start off my day. I push myself up to sit upwards; I arch my back as I place my hand on my forehead. I remember I was sleeping on the floor, and my focus turns to my bed. I see Kae still laying there, her hand hanging off the edge. I smile, and get to my feet.

This seems like the best time to make her breakfast, I know she'll enjoy eating since she hasn't eaten in almost four months but was only fed by tubes. What a nightmare that must have been, eating something that doesn't distinguish your taste-buds, something that tastes like nothing whatsoever.

As I'm walking down the steps, I see Kellie and greet her. "Good-morning, Kellie." I calmly say as I end the sentence with a large yawn.

"Morning, Atticus. I didn't know you came home last night, thought you were doing your night-shift." Kellie passes me a cup of freshly made coffee, and I take a sip only to swallow it down in a gross manner.

This coffee isn't sweet enough for me, "yeah, I was let off early." I pour some creamer into my coffee and slowly stir it.

"Why's that?" Kellie asks.

I take a loud slurp of the coffee, and smack my lips. "My patient finally recovered, and I was able to let her go." I find myself lying, and I feel awful about it. But she'll know soon enough that she's living with us from now on.

Kellie scoffs, and walks into the bathroom; locking herself in there to take a shower and do her make-up and style her hair. You know girl stuff.

I then start to make breakfast for Kae, who is still sleeping in my room. What kind of eggs would she like? Scrambled, hard-boiled or over easy? I make over-easy since they're my favorite and hopefully she'll like them too. I put two slices of bread into the toaster and wait for them to pop-up, as I'm waiting for them; I start to fry the bacon. I feel joyful and too cheery to be doing something like this, it's just cooking, and there is no need to be so happy.

But it's for Kae, a patient who successfully made it out of the hospital, I finally did it.

The toast pops, and I begin to organize her plate, putting the eggs down on one side and the toast lying right beside the eggs, then slowly put the sizzling bacon down on the opposite side of the eggs, and I lightly tap some pepper on the eggs. She'll enjoy eating this, I know it!

I hear Kellie get out of the bathroom, and she looks at me; her expression confused. "Is that for me?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"No, it's not for me either. It's for my patient." I tell her, and she once again gives me that bewildered look. "She's upstairs." I then admit, and Kellie begins laughing.

I shrug her off, and walk upstairs with the tray of food, along with a nicely made cup of coffee. Would she prefer tea instead? Or maybe something less fancy, like orange juice? Ugh, I didn't think this through!

Once in my room, I see Kae sitting up in my bed. "Hey, look who's up. Morning, Kae." I cheerfully say as I present her with the breakfast I made for her, she looks up at me. "I made it for you, since you know… you are probably hungry and I wanted to make it special for you. You probably haven't eaten anything great since forever!"

Kae takes the fork, her small hands shaking. I hold her hand, and lead her as she takes a nibble of the crunchy bacon. "See? Isn't that good?" I let go of her hand, and she begins giggling; her face soon tearing up. "Kae, are you alright?!" I quickly asked, my instincts coming back.

"Ha…" She sniffles, wiping her small tears away. "Happy." She finishes her word, and continues to eat. I watch her as she does, trying to keep her tears away.

But as I'm about to start a conversation with her, I check my clock that sits on top of the doorway. "Oh dear, it's almost nine?! I need to go, you stay here Kae. I need to work, I'll come back around five or six, think you will be alright alone?" I ask her.

She nods, "Atticus." Kae brings her hand up to my face, and lightly holds my cheek. "See you." She sweetly says, and I give a nervous chuckle.

"See you." I put on my medical coat, and run out the door knowing that I am late already.

I'm going to do my best today, thanks to Kae, I'm able to have a better self-esteem, and maybe I can work especially hard enough to make others happy too. I know being stuck in a hospital must suck, I know that feeling. But I want to get all these people who are sick with disease, have broken bones, or some other and I just want them to be free. Like Kae.

Everything is all because of Kae, she's… I realize I'm thinking too much about her, and I snap out of it. I need to work, I cannot always be thinking about Kae. I close my eyes, and I awaken to hear an ambulance outside, the sirens wailing. I need to work now…

The paramedics, along with other fellow doctors and nurses are rushing beside the stretcher as we run to an empty medical room, I don't hear anybody else, but all I know is… Where's Kae?

I'm thrown into an ER, and I immediately react. This person, woman or man, is in danger right now, I don't see any trouble except for…

It's cold, and empty. I take off my surgical mask, and run out the door. This was a mistake, this is stupid! Why did I leave her alone, in a place she doesn't fully know yet?

I find myself running out the hospital and down the side-walk to my apartment. I bash through the door, yelling for Kae. "KAE?! KAE WHERE ARE YOU!" I run up the stairs, and see Kae sitting on the floor, her right hand clutching a coloring crayon, and her other hand holding down a piece of paper.

Kae gives me a worried look; she knows what's wrong with me in an instant. She gets to her feet, still wobbly but she's able to stand up alright. Kae then proceeds to walk towards me, and grabs a hold of my shoulders. "Atticus."

My breathing is heavy, and it feels like my lungs cannot hold out anymore. What is wrong with me? Why am I so attached to this girl? Kae's eyes are staring into mine; her light silver eyes. There IS something wrong with me, and it has to do with this girl, Kae.

She lets go, and flops back down onto her bosom. I kneel down beside her, taking off my medical coat and throwing it aside. Kae then turns to the drawing she had made, and shows it off to me. I'm then intrigued by the small doodle of hers; it looks exactly like that one academy my grandma went to. What was it called?

"Panorama Academy," I snap my fingers; Kae jumps to her feet and points down at the drawing. "What? You want to attend to Panorama Academy?" Kae then slowly sits back down, and nods. "I don't know Kae; this school is only for trained hunters and huntresses. It sounds too dangerous for a person like you, and you just got out of the hospital yesterday, well technically this morning but…"

Kae's hand gently yanks on my elbow-sleeved shirt, and I take my focus off the drawing and turn my face to her. "I want." She simply says, and I nod.

"Alright, but… if you get hurt, or want to leave; we're leaving and there is no going back there, alright?" I tell her, and she nods.

Is this the right choice? Kae did draw Panorama Academy, and in a childishly fashion too. But is this what she really wants? Is it because of that story I told her, about my grandma being a huntress or mystical warrior, or whatever they're called?

But first, "Kae, you need to take a bath. You do that, and I'll go buy suitable clothing for you, so I won't take too long." I hold her hand and walk her downstairs to the bathroom, "how about a shower instead, it won't take long and I'm sure you'll figure out everything in just a minute." Kae nods and I quickly start the shower for her.

"I'll see you in a few minutes!" I run out of the bathroom, and close the door behind me. I have but just a thousand in my savings, what kind of doctor gets a cheap-ass payment? I think it's because of how expensive this apartment is… And Kellie barely helps out with the rent! What a choice to make when getting a roomie.

On the way to the closest girl's store, I begin to think how weird it is to buy her clothing. I'm a man, and I'm going to a female store. Oh god, what a terrible idea! My face gets red, and I rethink this whole thing over. Whatever, I can do this. I won't take too long in there, I'll just throw in a couple of shirts and skirts, and… under… underwear. OH GOD, WHY ME?!

So I quickly scout out for clothes that seem good for Kae, and throw them into a shopping cart. This was a stupid idea! I should have just asked Kellie for clothing!

I throw all the clothing out onto the cashier counter, and cross my arms. "It's for a girlfriend." I awkwardly say, and the cashier just gives me a strange look as if she's judging me.

"That will be one twenty—"

I cut her off by throwing a fifty dollar bill and running out, "KEEP THE CHANGE!" I scream and do the walk of shame back home. At least Kae had it easy; all she had to do was take a shower. I could use a shower right about now… I look at the plastic bag full of clothing, and examine what I got.

A long sleeved shirt that has a cute little panda on the front, and Japanese writing in the back that I assume says 'cute'; along with a short checkered skirt, which I should have thought through. But this will be good enough for her, and then she'll have to start buying her own stuff because I am done with trying to help her out.

I unlock the apartment door, and hear the shower water running; I thought she'd be done by now.

"Hey Kae, are you alright in there?" I ask, and I can hear her grunting.

I sigh, and open the still unlocked door. "Kae, you…" I see Kae in a bundle of towels, and I groan in frustration. "Kae, it isn't that hard to take a shower!"

Kae looks up at me, and smiles. I help her out of the towels, and turn off the shower. "Well, I got you some clothes. I hope you like them, try them out. I'll start your bath water now that I'm back."

I give her the bag, and turn to the tub. Turning on the hot water, and letting it run for a few seconds before it gets a little too hot, in which I turn it to the right to cool it down. I rub my forehead, "I didn't think taking care of a girl with amnesia would be that difficult…" I'm exhausted, and I just want to have a shower, and get to bed so we can go to Panorama Academy tomorrow.

"Kae, your tub-water is done." I walk out the bathroom, and see her putting on the skirt. "So, you like your clothes?"

She turns to me, and looks down at her bruised knees. "Like?" She asks me, and I laugh.

"Sure, I like it. Looks nice on you, but you have to take those off now. Your bath is done." Kae pouts, and walks into the bathroom. I help her take her clothes off, and I quickly jolt out of there. "I'll make us some grilled cheese, you'll like it!" I tell her, and I can hear the tub-water splashing as I assume she's getting into.

Kellie took the whole patient thing a little too lightly; she probably thinks I'm using my patient as some sort of experiment or sexual pleasure. Dear god no, Kae is much too special for me to do ANY of those things to her! I sure as hell wouldn't do something that sinister to any of my patients, I'm not that messed up as a doctor.

I take out a pan, and few pieces of bread along with sliced cheese. I know this is a perfect snack for Kae, she'll like anything I cook, I know she will! I hum as I turn on the stove, pouring a little bit of oil on the pan so the bread that has a two pieces of cheese in it won't stick. I can also hear Kae humming in the bathroom, along with the water splashing slightly. I wonder how she would look in a pony-tail or maybe in a braid.

God, I feel so creepy. I am attached to this girl like a leech, and I guess I'm attached to her because she's the only person who survived my medical care; she's also an unknown person to all of us. No records of her whatsoever and I just want to make her noticed I guess. I smile, and finished up the grilled cheese.

I put hers onto a delicate and designed plate, while I put mine on a plain but square plate. I hang my head, and try to quietly sniffle. What is wrong with me? I don't want to admit I have any sort of feelings for her, she's just a former patient of mine, and now I want to treat her as a regular human being.

A warm, yet wet hand tugs on the back of my shirt. "Atticus." It's Kae, just like always. I wipe away the foolish tears of mine, and give her the designed plate.

"Here, for you." I tell her, and she tries to grab a hold of the plate, but she's awkwardly holding the towel. "Oh, dry yourself off first in the bathroom, and get your clothes back on. I'll put your plate on the table." She turns away and walks back to the bathroom, I then put her plate down on the glass table. I also put mine on the opposite side, I tap my finger against the table as I sit and wait for Kae to freshen up; or something of the sort.

She comes walking back, and her hair is in a wet and tangled mess, I'm sure we can untangle it with hard work. Kae sits down, and starts chewing the grilled cheese. "You still certain you want to go to Panorama Academy? I mean, we don't have to and I'm certain you want to be something else than a huntress—"

Kae puts down her grilled cheese, and swallows loudly. "I want go." She states in a stern tone, and I laugh lowly.

"Alright, fine. But remember what I said, if you get hurt or don't want to go there anymore we can come back here and we can both find a suitable job for both of us." I grin, "Deal?"

Kae nods, and finishes her grilled cheese in an instant. "Panorama Academy, I remember." Kae says in a quiet voice, but I am unable to hear it so I shrug it off as a mumble of words.

What a venture we'll have tomorrow…


End file.
